


Phantom shenanigans

by Noir_Magic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: The most horrifying smoothie, irresponsible use of blender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Magic/pseuds/Noir_Magic
Summary: why should Akira and futaba never play games that involve dares? Because of the high possibility of someone ending up dead or poisoned.





	Phantom shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanwork to see the public eye so please bare with me,

"Why did I even suggest this game again?" Ryuji said as he watched in awe as futaba held yusuke Bridal-style, yusuke also look surprised, "Ha! Suck that akira!" She yelled in victory while her knees wobbled slightly, "please put me down, now." Yusuke said, fearing they were about to be both collapsed on the floor at any moment, "not yet inari, now akira I double dare you to drink a smoothie of the old leftovers in the fridge!" She said with confidence even though she looked like she couldn't hold out any longer holding yusuke. Ryuji scrunched his face in disgust at just the thought, "dude that's sick don't do man" ryuji plead to him but it was useless, he wouldn't back down, "bring it on." Akira stared back at her with a smirk, she stared back with the same intensity then yusuke fell out of her arms, "ow" ryuji gave him a hand up then looked back at the other two still staring glaring at each other. "This is not going to end well" 

 

after gathering all the stuff sojiro doesn't use for the cafe from the fridge akira placed each piece into the blender, "first is some week old sushi, second is Italian food  
makoto got me yesterday, and last but not least... chocolate lava cake" ryuji & yusuke both held expressions of shock & fear for their friend while futaba waited with a small smirk, "dude please don't do this, I'm getting goosebumps just staring at that" akira shook his head, "sorry ryuji but I'm not planning on losing" he flipped the switch, the foods blended together in a sickly redish color. "Alright.. down you go!" Picking up the glass he gulped as much as he could stand, while his friends watched in horror, yusuke was already starting to get & ryuji had to sit down, "hah... ugh there I drank half" akira slammed the glass on the counter & clutched his stomach, "well since I drank half why don't you drink the other half?" He pushed the cup slowly towards futaba & she stared at it with a grimace, "...your on" she took one last defying look then chugged it down. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand & placed the glass back on the counter, ryuji & yusuke stared between the both of them, then suddenly a low deep growl passed through the room... "umm what was that?" Ryuji asked & looked towards akira who was much paler then a few minutes ago, "yo, akira you alright man? your not looking so good" ryuji moved to get up then akira fell behind the counter, "akira!" Then another thump, "futaba!" Now both yusuke & ryuji were up an panicking. "ugh I said this was a bad idea!"

 

An hour later both of them were bedridden with the most horrible case of food poisoning that the team has ever seen, "now tell me again why this happened?" Makoto asked as she shut bathroom door while futaba was vomiting once again, "bleeghh!" They moved up the stairs to the attic where Ann & haru were taking care of akira, "it started pretty normal in the beginning like who could stay upside down the longest but then they both got really competitive on who could do the craziest stuff" ryuji sighed & makoto look over to akira who had his head on haru's lap & Ann wiping his face with a rag. "well hopefully now they learned their lesson"

 

And on that day at leblanc everyone agreed, don't ever let akira & futaba ever attempt the dare game again.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp if you made it to this point then you did it, you read this to end,  
> Thank you so much for reading this was something my sister gave me an idea for so I kinda wanted to flesh it out for her,  
> I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
